


Take Care

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Mai, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Toph, Angst, Beta Aang, Beta Katara, Beta Suki, F/M, Fluff, Lots of Angst, M/M, Omega Zuko, Promise, alpha Azula, and he’s hurt, and it hurts sokka, bitter sweet ending, but mostly happy, omega Ty Lee, zuko is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko is losing himself to help his people.Sokka doesn’t like it.Nobody does.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Mai (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this fic is shit
> 
> I don’t know why but I do

Zuko was fading.

And it was killing everyone.

He was tired.

He was starving.

And everyone was taking advantage of it.

Generals were using it against him.

There were so many they would choose the worst possible times to hold meetings and Zuko agreed.

And everyone was trying to help.

Aang took over some meetings.

Azula and Katara threatened generals.

Mai and Ty Lee took over the archive work.

Toph tried to force food down Zuko’s throat to no avail.

Suki intercepted letters and responded.

But it wasn’t working.

And it got worse once Sokka left.

For two months, the man had left to go check on things in the South Pole and Zuko fell into a coma after not eating for a week.

So when Zuko woke up, it was to Sokka sitting near his bedside.

The alpha’s face was stony and held no emotion.

When Zuko tries to get up, Sokka pushes the omega back into bed.

“What happened.”

“Sokka, it’s not a big-”

“What. Happened. I won’t ask again.”

“I was taking care of my people,” Zuko argues.

“I know you were taught to put your people ahead of yourself but if you don't help yourself, there will be no one to help your people,” Sokka counters.

Zuko doesn’t know how to respond.

So he doesn’t.

But Sokka knows he gets it.

He just knows.


End file.
